Losing It!
by ihli
Summary: Morgan enlists Garcia's aid to fulfill his New Year's Resolution to help Reid lose his virginity. For CCOAC Challenge 17. Hotch/Reid Slash Sequel to Penelope Garcia's Outrageous Halloween Extravaganza.


**A/N **

**Title:** **Losing It**

**Author:** **Ihli**

**Rating/Warnings:** ** M/Explicit Slash, Smut**

**Pairing:** **Hotch/Reid**

**Summary: Morgan enlists Garcia's aid to fulfill his New Year's Resolution to help Reid lose his virginity. For CCOAC Challenge 17. Hotch/Reid Slash Sequel to Penelope Garcia's Outrageous Halloween Extravaganza.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters I just like to play with them sometimes. I promise to put them back where I found them.**

**Hello All, This is my answer to the New Year's Challenge in the Chit Chat On Authors Corner Forum. My Characters were Morgan and Garcia. My resolution was: To help Reid lose his virginity. This is a sequel to my story Penelope Garcia's Outrageous Halloween Extravaganza.**

**I just love poking fun at Derek Morgan. I don't know why. I hope you all enjoy and please review.**

**I also posted an article about writing my story All For Him to my blog if people are interested. **

**Kathrynsparrow (dot) tumblr (.) com (slash) post (slash) 16085179183 (slash) the-making-of-a-sequel-all-for-him**

**Thanks to RogueStorm84 and The Shameless BookWorm for Beta'ing this! All mistakes are mine.**

Losing It

"Hey Baby Doll, I need your help." Morgan said to Garcia as he entered her shrine to all things technical.

"What can I do for my knight in shining armor?" Garcia smiled at Morgan. Morgan had a special relationship with Garcia; he trusted her, respected her, and flirted with her as much as possible.

"I made a New Year's Resolution, and I want you to help me keep it." Morgan tried to keep his expression serious, but he just couldn't. He was too excited. His mouth twitched into a grin.

Garcia's eyes narrowed, "Do tell, what could be troubling someone as delectable as you?"

"I promised to help Reid lose his virginity." Morgan's cheeks heated. It sounded much nobler head.

"Reid asked you that?" Garcia asked; her eyes wide; her mouth open

"Well…no. But come on, the boy is thirty and innocent as all get out. He needs our help." Morgan looked directly at Garcia, willing her to agree to assist him.

"Derek Morgan, what are you asking? I have a boyfriend!" She squeaked, her eyebrows lowering.

Morgan was puzzled for a moment, and then he got what she thought. "Whoa! Slow down baby girl. I didn't mean for you to…do the taking."

"Well what do you mean?" She eyed him skeptically.

"Take him shopping, get some stylin' clothes. Then we take him out for a night on the town; I'll act as wing man," Morgan replied, a huge grin split his face.

"Oh Morgan, I don't think this is such a good idea. Besides, are you sure he's still a virgin? He told me he picked someone up at my Halloween Extravaganza." Her eyebrows drew low over her eyes, and her forehead wrinkled.

"Oh honey, I highly doubt that. He played you. He probably went home to watch Doctor Trek or Star Who or something. He would have told me if he was with someone that night." Reid didn't keep secrets like that. Did he?

"I had been starting to wonder. He seemed so happy, but he wouldn't admit to who he was with. On the other hand, he has been happier since then."

"So now this one night stand is a relationship? One he has kept secret from you and me? No way." Reid was not that good an actor. Morgan was quite certain.

"That little sneak! I should have known he was just trying to get out of my great reveal. I outta wreck his credit rating or…or give his pc a few hundred virus'es or…or get him some really embarrassing clothes for your plan." Garcia's hands were rubbing together as she plotted.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! He was probably embarrassed. He was too shy for your party. I know you're mad, Baby Girl, but you gotta feel for the guy. He's a thirty year old virgin. We gotta help him." Morgan did not want to unleash an angry Garcia on his baby brother.

"You're right. I never could stay mad at my baby. I'll help you guys. But, you have to convince him to go with me. He's gonna fight this."

"Leave that to me," Morgan said, smiling.

"We're going out Saturday," Morgan informed Reid; his voice rang with confidence.

"What?" Reid eyes widened.

"You and me, we're going clubbing." Morgan looked directly at Reid, willing the young man to agree without a fight.

"Clubbing?" Reid asked.

"You know, for a genius you ask a lot of stupid questions." The moment the comment was out of his mouth, Morgan felt bad. Reid closed in on himself, looking down, and wrapping his long arms around his waist.

"I have plans," he answered, his voice sullen, although his eyes had a faraway look that Morgan couldn't understand. If he didn't know better, he would swear it was a twinkle of pleasure.

"What, watching Star Wars? Again?"

Reid's face seemed to twist up, what the hell did that mean?

"No arguments, pretty boy. Oh and Garcia is taking you shopping." Morgan shrugged, no big deal, right?

"What? Why?" Morgan marveled at the high squeak that Reid's vocal cords could achieve.

"Because you need something to wear that isn't so…you."

"But…" Morgan lifted his hand in the universal stop sign.

"No, no arguments. This is for your own good."

The trip to the mall with Garcia was probably Reid's worst nightmare. She insisted he go into far too many stores and try on far too many clothes. She was meticulous.

"You have to look perfect tonight," she insisted.

"Why? I'm just hanging out with Morgan." Reid's eyes widened as his lips lowered. He knew his friends were up to something, but couldn't figure out what.

She looked at him with her brows practically hitting her hair line.

"I'll be there, too."

"Right, good. But I thought you guys were my friends and didn't care how I look. I'm sorry if I've embarrassed you in the past." Reid pretended to study his fingernails. What else could this be?

"Oh, sweetie. You never embarrassed us. We just want you to…have a good time."

"By dressing me up? I thought we already did that on Halloween." Although that night had worked out, Reid had certainly not enjoyed being dressed up.

"You said you had a good time." Garcia was staring at him now, right in the eyes.

He shrugged, he couldn't tell her about Aaron. "I did but…"

"But what?" Her eye's seemed to soften and her lips parted.

"Nothing…this is just different." _Aaron won't be there._

By the end of the afternoon Reid had learned more about fashion than he ever wanted to know. This was one time he wished he could forget things. He now knew the difference between Jeans made by Diesel and Jeans made by Energie.

He sighed as he burned a hole through his credit card. He got a 1MX Fitted French cuff shirt in ensign blue. _Who came up with the names for colors?_ Garcia insisted he pair them with Kenneth Cole Flat Front Wool Pants in black. He even got new shoes, Sketchers Men's Scanner-Examiners. He drew the line on socks. He refused to wear matching socks. She would just have to deal with it.

Then she dragged him to the salon for a hair style. The stylist teased, and primped, and gelled, his hair until it looked like he had just gotten out of bed and yet still had order to his hair.

When he put on the whole outfit, he had to admit: he looked nice.

Morgan, Garcia, and Reid sat around the small table, sipping drinks. The music was deafening, making conversation difficult. Morgan seemed particularly alert, scanning the crowd until he found what he sought.

He stood and approached a girl. She looked to be about 25, with light brown hair and glowing blue eyes. Reid had noticed her checking him out earlier.

"Reid, this is Stacy. Stacy, this is Spencer."

_Why is Morgan introducing this girl to me?_ He wondered.

They chatted politely for a few minutes until she wandered off.

"Reid, man, what are you doing? She was totally into you." Morgan's face looked hard and disapproving.

"What? So?" This whole trip seemed designed to make Reid squeak.

"Morgan, come dance with me." Garcia commanded.

CMCMCMCMCM

"You know I love you my chocolate thunder god, but Reid does not seem into this." Garcia's face hardened, but her eyes were bright.

"Baby Doll, the boy doesn't know what he's into, he's probably nervous. But have you seen the looks he's been getting? The girls are going wild for him." Morgan smiled with enthusiasm.

"I have noticed a few ladies check him out. A couple even seemed good enough for my baby." A pleased smile on her face; her eyes narrowed protectively.

"You should dance with him. Let the ladies get a good look. Make sure it's a slow song. The boy cannot dance." Morgan was certain when people saw the full package out on display that there would be even more interest in the young genius. Garcia had out done herself with the outfit. Too bad once the girls came they had to hear him speak. He was such a geek.

"Alright." Garcia sounded less than enthusiastic. Morgan was certain it wasn't dancing with Reid, so it had to be that she still was not fully behind his plan.

CMCMCMCMCM

A few songs later, Garcia turned to Reid. "It's your turn to dance with me."

"Sure." Reid replied looking relieved. Garcia wondered if he was happy to get away from the steady stream of girls that had been presented to him by an increasingly frustrated Morgan.

"What did you say to Morgan before?" Reid asked.

"Oh nothing." She was not going to tell him Morgan's plan. That was Morgan's thing. She was just going to enjoy spending time with her friend.

"He looked like he swallowed a fly or something." Spencer's face was taut.

"Perhaps he'll die," Garcia added, grinning.

"What?" Spencer's brows climbed to his hair line.

"You know…the song…"

Spencer continued to stare, his mouth slightly parted.

"Never mind. He just wants you to be happy," Garcia said changing the subject.

"Me? What makes him think I'm not happy?" He asked, his eyes widening.

"You don't date." She shrugged.

Reid sighed. "This again? I date."

When the song finished, Morgan introduced Reid to Wendy, a girl he had noticed was checking out Reid. But the pattern continued, a few minutes of polite conversation that led to the girl walking away.

"Reid, how are you going to pick up a girl if you just blow them off?"

"Who said I wanted to pick someone up?" Reid asked it as a question, but the hard stare he gave Morgan was challenging.

"You're joking? Why else would I bring you clubbing? This virgin thing has got to end." Morgan answered, exasperated.

"What? Why? Maybe I'm saving myself, or maybe I'm not a virgin." Morgan listened to his young friend stumble over excuses. It just solidified his resolve.

"Dude, I'm your best friend. Let me help you here. I know it's hard for you to meet girls." Morgan tried to sound supportive and reasonable but feared he just sounded creepy.

"Unless they're prostitutes." Garcia added.

"Garcia, not cool." Morgan looked at his beloved technical goddess with eyes narrowed.

In spite of Reid's protests, Morgan tried a few more girls. Garcia's efforts to show him off to advantage on the dance floor had not gone unnoticed, and there were more than enough candidates. Finally, Morgan gave up in disgust, Reid was not cooperating. He could not do this alone.

"Reid, what was wrong with Ginna?"

"Nothing, I'm just not interested. Look, this was your plan. You should have clued me in. I could have saved us all a lot of effort. I'm going to catch the train." Spencer stood, turning towards the exit.

"Alright, but this isn't over. I'm not giving up. Let me give you a ride home." Morgan planned to use the drive to talk some sense into his friend.

"Uh no, that's okay. I want the train ride to clear my head." Spencer said in a less than convincing voice. Morgan relented. He needed time to regroup and come up with another plan.

CMCMCMCMCM

Spencer did not get on the train to go home. Instead, he rode out to Hotch's. He used the key Aaron had given him and went up to his lover's room. Spencer found him reading in bed.

Aaron looked up at his lover, eyes travelling from head to toe. Spencer was dressed for action and Aaron was more than happy to oblige.

"I didn't expect to see you tonight," Aaron's voice was husky.

"I…I needed to see you. Do you know what tonight was about?" Spencer asked, agitated.

"No, spending time with friends?" Aaron was a bit concerned. Had Morgan played some practical joke on Reid again?

"No, Morgan was trying to get me laid. He says I'm too old to be a virgin."

Aaron smirked; Spencer's mouth dropped open.

"What did you tell him?"

"Nothing. I asked him what was wrong with saving it? I asked him why he thought I was a virgin," he said with a small smile, "I'm pretty sure I don't qualify."

Aaron stood and took Spencer in his arms.

"I think I can attest to the fact that you are not a virgin. I'll bet there were lots of willing volunteers tonight. That outfit..."

"This? Garcia made me buy it."

"I like it." Aaron's pupils dilated as he examined his lover.

"You do?" Spencer never thought simple clothes could have this effect on Aaron.

"Yes, but it would look even better tossed around the room after I strip it off your body," he said as he started unbuttoning the shirt.

"Oh, okay. I mean Morgan seemed to feel it was important I got laid tonight. You would just be making him happy," Spencer said in a teasing tone; his cock hard from the lustful look in Aaron's eyes.

"Hey, anything for Morgan." Aaron continued to undress Spencer and then removed his own pajamas. He took Spencer's hand and led him to the bed.

Spencer pressed his lips to Aaron's savoring the soft warmth as his tongue slid in. He enjoyed the light flavor of scotch that Aaron must have had earlier. He ran his hands up and down Aaron's side and back as the two men lay facing each other.

"I guess I better top tonight. I doubt Morgan was worried about me being an ass virgin."

"No argument from me. But you aren't a virgin in either sense."

Spencer smiled and started kissing his way down Aaron's neck, nuzzling through his light chest hair, and nipping at on taut nipple while flicking the other with his finger.

"Ung." Aaron's head fell back, eyes closed.

Spencer continued kissing down Aaron stomach following his treasure trail of hair until her reached his engorged prick. Spencer took his lover into his mouth and started bobbing in slow, lazy strokes.

Aaron's hands clenched into fists at his side.

Spencer pulled off to grab a bottle of lube from Aaron's bedside table. He slicked up his fingers and resumed his position on Aaron's weeping prick, taking the entire length into his mouth as he probed Aaron's opening.

"Ah," Aaron moaned hissing a sharp breath, as Spencer pushed inside to prepare his lover.

Once his finger was sliding smoothly in and out of Aaron's tight passage, he added a second finger, scissoring to stretch the passage. Then he bent his fingers, searching, searching…

"Oh God."

Pay dirt. Spencer knew he had hit Aaron's prostate. He added a third finger to ensure he was fully stretched and then removed all three, reveling in Aaron's little whimper and throbbing, needy hole.

He slicked up his own engorged cock, aching to enter his lover. He draped Aaron's legs over his shoulders and positioned himself at Aaron's entrance, and then thrust in smooth and steady. Once he was balls deep, he waited.

"Do it, fuck me."

Spencer started to move in and out of Aaron in a smooth steady rhythm. His eyes closed at the gripping friction on his cock.

"That's right, fuck my ass."

Spencer leaned down between Aaron's legs and captured his mouth in an openmouthed kiss, their tongues joining.

Spencer's hips sped up, pistoning into Aaron's channel, grazing his sweet spot more often than not.

"Yes, yes."

Spencer started to lean back when Aaron's cum splashed on his belly and chest, his passage undulating around Spencer's cock.

Spencer cried out as his own orgasm washed over him, and he filled his lover's channel.

"No, you are definitely not a virgin." Aaron said, holding Spencer close.

CMCMCMCMCM

The next day, Morgan showed up at Garcia's apartment.

"Baby girl, where did we go wrong last night?" Morgan looked at Garcia with puzzled eyes.

"I think your mistake was not asking Reid if he was interested. He clearly wants you to butt out." Garcia stared at Morgan, her eyes firm with resolve.

"But what about my resolution?" Morgan was not a man who liked to admit defeat.

"Derek Morgan, galloping stallion of love, you can't make a resolution to make someone else do something. It's not right," she said, with her hands on her hips.

"Fine. I'll get this done without your help." Morgan knew when her mind was made up.

CMCMCMCMCM

"Morgan, Reid, Hotch wants to see us in his office now," Garcia informed her colleagues.

"Is it a case?" Morgan asked.

"Does he need me, too?" asked Emily.

"No, I don't think it's a case, and when he called, he said I was supposed to get Morgan and Reid and come to his office."

The three made their way up to their boss' closed door. All of the windows were covered.

Knock, knock.

"Come in."

"Have a seat, Morgan, Garcia."

Reid stood behind their chairs, a small smile on his face, as Hotch looked up from his paperwork.

"Reid tells me you have been trying to interfere in his personal life." Hotch looked at his agents, Death Glare on full.

Morgan turned to look at Reid. "You told Hotch?"

Reid shrugged.

"Morgan, look at me. This has to stop. Reid is perfectly capable of making these kinds of decisions on his own and finding his own partners."

Morgan knew that voice. He knew he was treading on thin ice. People did not argue with that voice, but he couldn't resist. "That's just the point Hotch, he…"

Hotch held up his hand to stop his subordinate.

"Besides, I want you to stop trying to get my boyfriend laid. I have that covered."

Morgan and Garcia's jaws dropped mouths hitting the floor.

"Come again?" Morgan asked. He could not have heard Hotch correctly. Or he didn't understand what Hotch said or something.

Hotch stood and walked around his desk to Spencer, wrapped his arms around his lover, and kissed him. Not a chaste peck on the lips. A passionate sloppy kiss with open mouths and dueling tongues. After a minute, they separated.

Morgan stared at Reid's kiss swollen lips as he panted, a small smile gracing his face.

"Wait. You two? How long?" Garcia asked.

"We got together at your party." Reid answered, grinning.

"You picked up Hotch at my Halloween Extravaganza?" Garcia squeaked.

"Well, he sort of picked me up. Of course, neither of us knew it at the time." Reid shrugged.

"What? You left with a total stranger?" Morgan could not believe this was the same Spencer Reid, the virginal innocent.

"How would that have been different from Saturday night? Just because I could see their faces, know their names?" Reid asked, annoyed.

"We knew the truth before anything happened." Hotch added.

"And we have been together since." Reid said, again smiling at Hotch.

"EEEEEEEEE," Garcia squealed. "I thought you both seemed happier. Hotch, I thought you blew off my party."

"And risk my credit rating? No way. I like the costume you picked for Reid," he said letting her catch a glimpse of his hooded eyes.

"He did look hot." Garcia agreed, proud of herself.

"This is not happening. Garcia and Hotch discussing are not how hot Reid looks." Morgan felt like his brain was about to explode.

"Why not? He's my boyfriend." Hotch smiled. He was getting off on watching Morgan squirm. "Garcia, that outfit last night was genius. Take Reid shopping any time, but no more taking him clubbing afterward. That's all for me."

"Hey Hotch, I am right here," Reid piped in.

"Uh…I have to admit, I didn't see this coming. Reid, he makes you happy?" Morgan finally asked.

"Oh yeah." A genuine smile lit the young genius' face. Morgan grudgingly realized that if Reid wanted this, he would support it.

"So, that means my resolution is fulfilled!" Morgan suddenly realized.

"What resolution?" Reid asked.

"To get you laid so you weren't a virgin." Morgan stated realizing once again that sounded much better in his head than it did out loud.

"Morgan, that happened _years_ ago." Reid said, tight lipped.

"Yeah, right." Maybe Reid wasn't a virgin now, but he doubted it had been years.

"Yes, Morgan, your resolution has been resolved, I can speak to that." Hotch answered a small grin on his face.

"Good. Now for my next resolution," Morgan improvised.

"Oh no, now what?" Reid moaned.

"The next time I take Reid clubbing, Hotch you are so joining us." Morgan said grinning ear to ear.

"Will Garcia take him shopping?" Hotch added, eyes sparkling in amusement.

"Sure thing esteemed Boss," Garcia agreed.

Hotch's pupils dilated with lust. "Count me in."

The End

**A/N **

**I hope you all enjoyed this. Next up for me is probably Chosen Mate. It's with my awesome betas now. Chosen Mate is an AU. Aaron Hotchner, unit chief of the BAU, is a werewolf.**

**Have a great day and please review. **

11


End file.
